


Lesson Learned

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Alec, BAMF Asmodaddy, Crack, Humor, M/M, Protective Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Asmodaddy and Alec go get Magnus' loft and his position as HWOB back 😎🔥😈





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Katya 💞💞💞

''Who let you in here?'' shrieked Lorenzo when he saw that he wasn't alone in his loft... Bane's loft, which was now his and he made a step back, swallowing thickly as he saw the King of Hell stepping closer to him and he stumbled over his feet as he hit the couch and slumped onto it, closing his eyes as he tried not to give out how scared he was, but it was no use. Asmodeus was feeding off on his fear already and had a little grin on his face. 

''I let myself in,'' said Asmodeus and rolled his eyes. ''Which only shows how weak your warding is. Pathetic. And to think they gave  _ you  _ the position of the High Warlock,'' scoffed Asmodeus and shuddered. Asmodeus' eyes then kept scanning the room and he wrinkled his nose. His eyes filled with horror when he saw one of the paintings on the wall and he felt his stomach turning. Now, Asmodeus was the King of  _ Hell, _ he had seen many terrible, awful things in his life. But nothing could match to...  _ that.  _ On the painting, Lorenzo was proudly laying on the couch, wearing little to no clothes, holding a pot in his hands, while someone else was feeding him a grape and Asmodeus shuddered. “My eyes,” he shrieked and then snapped with his fingers, burning the painting right then and there.

“How dare you?!” roared Lorenzo, because that was one of his most prized possessions, which was proudly hanging in the living room. “I paid good money to have this painted,” he then said and wanted to stand up, but was cemented on the couch when Asmodeus looked at him and took off his glamour, revealing his cat eyes and Lorenzo felt his throat going dry all of the sudden. “ _ Crap. _ ”

“Well, I sure hope you paid good money to have this painted. Whatever the poor soul was that had to paint it, I can guarantee you that they’re scarred for life,” said Asmodeus and then was met with more paintings of Lorenzo on the walls. “What have you done to my son’s precious home?” he then shrieked and started burning all of the paintings, one by one. However, he then remembered that if he really wanted to hurt him, Lightwood told him to go for the pots and there were many of them around the place. How lovely!

“It’s my home now,” talked Lorenzo back and Asmodeus narrowed his eyes.

“No, it’s Magnus’ and I’m here to get it back,” said Asmodeus and Lorenzo rolled his eyes.

“How typical,” scoffed Lorenzo. “Sent you to come here fight his battles for him. Always so predictable…  _ Bane, _ ” he grumbled and was digging his own grave deeper and deeper. “Too weak to face me on his own, is he? Besides, he gave up this place willingly, so you can’t take it away from me,” he then said.

“Not really,” said Asmodeus. “He doesn’t know I’m here, he’s too busy with actually having a life,” said Asmodeus back and then eyed one of the antique vases. “Oh and he has his magic back,” went on by running his mouth Asmodeus. “And you  _ will _ give this place back to him. Willingly or not, we’ll see,” he then said and Lorenzo only rolled his eyes. “You seem to be forgetting who you’re talking to,” said Asmodeus and as a reminder made a whole set of vases break with one glance.

“NO!” cried out Lorenzo.

“So, like I was saying,” said Asmodeus. “One way or the other, I’ll get my son’s loft back,” said Asmodeus happily and the smile on his face freaked out Lorenzo as he quickly went over to his broken precious, trying to put it together with his magic, but Asmodeus then turned all of the chipped placed into ashes.

“You monster!” cried Lorenzo, got down onto his knees and started mourning.

“Well, I  _ am _ the King of Edom so,” said Asmodeus, shrugged and walked to the other side of the place. “Seriously, you should be put in jail. Look what you’ve done with the place,” said Asmodeus and shuddered. “Oh, these look old,” said Asmodeus happily when he touched one of the next pots on his  _ To destroy _ list and Lorenzo quickly hurried over to him. 

“No, no, no, anything but these!” shrieked Lorenzo and Asmodeus narrowed his eyes.

“Maybe I should go for that pony tail of yours,” said Asmodeus and sparked fire in his hands with his magic. “Come, let me give you a little makeover,” said Asmodeus and Lorenzo quickly hid his precious pony tail and started walking backwards. “Lolo, where are you going? I thought we were friends,” said Asmodeus, who was enjoying this a little bit too much. 

Lorenzo ran into the bedroom, because this man was a maniac! Lorenzo’s eyes widened when he heard how something crashed again and all of the colour drained from his face, looking around, and frantically trying to think what to do. When he heard another loud thump it was enough and he quickly ran into the living room, eyes wide when he saw Asmodeus going through his books then. 

“ _ Pottery 101, How to make a perfect bowl, Release your inner artist – the ways of mastering pottery, Pottery and me, 100 ways to make the perfect vase, _ ” was reading Asmodeus and he was just in disbelief. “Lightwood wasn’t kidding, you’re-”

“I’m going to give Bane back his place, okay, just stop!” whined Lorenzo, who finally reached his cracking-point and Asmodeus happily clasped his hands together. 

“Are you now? How lovely. See, I knew we’d have an amazing chat, Lolo. Now, go off to my son to tell him the good news,” said Asmodeus and Lorenzo shook his head. Asmodeus smashed another antique and Lorenzo was nodding. “Lovely. See how easy this was. Great chat,” said Asmodeus and patted his back. “Now go on, chop-chop. I’ll get this place ready for my precious son,” he said and Lorenzo didn’t even dare to ask what he meant. He created a portal and headed to Institute as he knew where Bane was going to be. 

**

Magnus was happily reading a book at Alec’s office, humming to himself when the door opened and he narrowed his eyes when he saw Rey barging inside. “Alexander’s not here,” said Magnus and then grumbled. Why, oh why, was he here now?! “What do you want, Rey?” asked Magnus then and Lorenzo just went over to him, looking very out of it and he just shuddered. 

“I am here to give you back your place,” said Lorenzo and Magnus crossed his arms on top of his chest. Yeah right, as if he was going to believe him. Besides he had gotten quite used to the Institute and he shrugged. 

“Keep it,” said Magnus as half of a joke. He kind of thought that Lorenzo was fucking around with him and he wasn’t going to allow that happened. However, as he said that Lorenzo visibly broke and he went to him, shaking his head and he just-

“ _ Please _ take it back,” said Lorenzo as he just imagined the horrors Asmodeus would do if he wouldn’t give Magnus his place back. “Your old man is a maniac, he’ll burn me down if you don’t take it back,” explained Lorenzo. It was then that Magnus finally understood and he wanted to be pissed off with his father, but the fear on Lorenzo’s face was priceless. Maybe he should be thanking his father instead?

“Nah, not interested,” said Magnus.

“ _ Please!”  _ begged Lorenzo and Magnus smiled. Oh, how lovely! Tables were turned now and he just completely uninterested picked up the book again and shrugged.

“I’ll have to get back to you. Alexander and I are already looking for a different apartment together,” said Magnus and Lorenzo wanted to cry. He wanted to whine again, but then the door opened and Alec stepped inside. He seemed in high spirits and in a good mood. His mood even brightened when he saw Lorenzo there and he sighed happily. 

Alec was in a good mood for a good reason. He had just came back from the meeting in the Spiral Labyrinth. Thanks to him, there was meeting there, which he was a part of. He made sure to tell all of the present there just how much Lorenzo sucked as a High Warlock. He also told them how he threw out Magnus out of his home and wouldn’t help a warlock in need when he was at his lowest. It seemed that the others didn’t even know what was happening and as soon as Alec presented them with the truth, Lorenzo was stripped off his position as a High Warlock… without even Rey knowing. But Alec volunteered to be the one to break the bad (good!) news. 

“Alexander, look, we have a visitor,” said Magnus and pointed to Lorenzo, who seemed to be panicking and Alec smiled. Oh, Asmodeus was with him already, wasn’t he? 

“Oh, Magnus, hi,” said Alec and went over to Magnus, pressing a kiss on top of his lips and then he turned to the other warlock and crossed his arms on top of his chest. “Rey, it’s good you’re here. I have some news, I just came back from a meeting with your fellow warlock friends and we came to a mutual agreement.”

“You… what meeting?! Why wasn’t  _ I  _ informed? As a High Warlock-”

“Ah, there’s the catch,” said Alec and rubbed his palms together as he couldn’t wait to finally rub the news into Lorenzo’s face and he sighed happily. “Brooklyn is currently in a need of a new High Warlock,” said Alec proudly and Lorenzo glared at him.

“What did you do?” hissed Lorenzo.

Magnus’ jaw dropped as well and he looked at Alec, who was glowing. Yes, that was the right word for it; he was literally glowing with happiness and Magnus narrowed his eyes. He wondered what Alec did as well, but he couldn’t help but to start cracking up as he looked at Lorenzo. Oh, now he was going to see how it felt when you’ve got everything you had stripped down. 

“I’ve warned you,” said Alec and stepped closer to Lorenzo. “I told you… you were going to slip up and you did more than once,” said Alec, hands now clasped behind his back. “So, I just informed the right people about what you’ve been doing. We’ve been in contact for a while now and after I’ve told them how you treated Magnus… well, let’s just say they weren’t so impressed,” said Alec and Magnus’ eyes were on him again, in awe and he just blinked. He had no idea Alexander was going such a long way to-

“I did  _ not- _ ”

“You hogged all of the glory when Magnus fixed the ley lines, you threw him out of his home when he came for help,” said Alec and his voice was then shaking with anger. “You took advantage of him. You knew how desperate he was, so you used that,” said Alec. “You’ve been a crap High Warlock and weren’t doing your job. You never helped people in need, you just helped yourself. You didn’t even want to his position because you wanted to help people, but because you wanted to over-shadow Magnus. To show off that you were better than him,” said Alec and Lorenzo looked down, because it was all true. 

“So I just made sure that people were notified. You know like the good Head of the Instititue,” said Alec and waggled his eyebrows. “A new voting will be held next week and you’re not wanted over there,” said Alec, Lorenzo fuming with anger. Alec then stepped very close to him and narrowed his eyes. “I told you, didn’t I? You hurt my family and I’m going to strike back three times as hard,” said Alec, Magnus couldn’t take his eyes away from him. Alexander was amazing in his protective mode and after a few more grumbling and talking back to Alec, Lorenzo just portalled off completely humiliated and embarrassed. 

Ah, that was a good day!

“There, finally, he’s-” said Alec, turning around to Magnus, who grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and crushed their lips together, looking up at him and he just exhaled happily, completely in love and he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

“Oh, you are amazing in your protective mode. That combined with your HOTI mode, I just-”

“HOTI?” whispered Alec, face red.

“Head of the Institute,” said Magnus and then smirked. “But, yes… you are a hottie,” said Magnus and tugged Alexander closer, kissing him again, both of them sighing happily as they pulled back, but then leaned in again for another kiss. “Oh, it’s a very bad day for Lolo today,” he continued and Alec smirked.

“So I’ve heard,” said Alec and Magnus grinned, kissing Alec again, pinning him against the desk. Oh, seeing Alexander like this did things to the warlock and he kept pushing Alexander back, until he hit the desk with his legs and both of them giggled. “Magnus?”

“Yes, darling?” purred Magnus against his lips and then they kissed again, continuing their make out session until they felt magic pulling them away and they looked towards the door, where Asmodeus stood and he shook his head. 

“Boys, boys, you’re at the Institute, keep your hands off,” said Asmodeus and Alec flushed, stepping away, but Magnus clicked with his tongue.

“Oh, please,” said Magnus and looked at Alec with a sly smile. “That didn’t stop us before, did it, Angel?” asked Magnus with a wink and Alec looked at Asmodeus and then back at him.

“ _ Magnus, _ ” hissed Alec. “Your dad is  _ right _ here,” he grumbled and Magnus shrugged it off.

“Eh, he’s heard worse,” said Magnus and then prompted himself onto Alec’s desk. 

Asmodeus then went over to Alec. “So my plan worked, Rey is out and never coming back.”

“Great. And I made sure he’s never getting back the position of the High Warlock,” announced Alec happily, Asmodeus looking proudly over his son-in-law (to be) and he rubbed his hands together. Magnus was just looking at them. Ah, so apparently they made this plan together behind his back? Well, not that he minded it, but still-

“Pretzel?” asked Asmodeus and snapped his fingers, summoning one for the hunter and Magnus face-palmed himself. What was with his dad and pretzels?! Alec’s face brightened and he nodded. Ah, yes, Asmodeus was finally sure enough that the Shadowhunter was pretzel-worthy and now they were family.

“Don’t mind if I do,” said Alec happily and Magnus only rolled his eyes, but then smiled as he liked at the two. As much as he didn’t like things being done behind his back, he had to love it this time. Rey finally got the true lesson of  _ what goes around, comes around!  _ And he was living for it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Leave a comment 😈😉


End file.
